1. Field
The present invention relates to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prismatic type secondary battery includes an electrode assembly in which a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and a separator interposed between the electrodes are wound to have a jelly-roll configuration is accommodated in a can together with an electrolyte, and is finished by sealing a top opening of the can with a cap assembly.
Here, the can is a container formed of a conductive metal and has a box-like shape. The can is formed by a machining method such as deep drawing such that it has a bottom plate and a side wall extending along the bottom plate. The side wall has two wide side walls facing each other and two narrow side walls having a width narrower than that of the wide side walls and facing each other. An existing side wall has the same thickness along its entire sides.